A Charmander's Life
by CatsRule959
Summary: The story of a Charmander named Flints life. He manages to save his brother and sister when humans come to his meadow, but he can't save himself. Remembering what his mother always told him, he knows he will have to escape the life of a tamed pokemon. Although he gets used to the tamed life, he meets a Pidgeot who might make his only wish come true. (First story, no hate plz.)
1. Chapter 1

A small Charmander named Flint opened his eyes in the dark home. He could see a Charizard, his mother, and two smaller Charmanders beside him. He knew they were his brother and sister. His sister, an adventurous, curious Charmander named Magma, was younger then Flint. Flint also had a brother, the youngest of the three, named Ember. Ember was caring, shy, and nervous. Flint was the alert one. He would go along with whatever Magma and Ember wanted to do, but he would make sure they were safe. His mother, a Charizard named Spark, had once been captured. She would tell her young about how the pokeballs, the pokemon, the trainers. "If you ever get caught," She would say, "Don't get attached and escape as soon as possible." The Charmanders would listen as she told them more tales that lured them to sleep in the dark burrow in the meadow where they lived. The burrow was safe from humans, and was big enough for Charizards. Any trespassers that came in would get a flamethrower. The mother Charizard would protect her young, no matter what. But even she knew she could not protect them forever. As she saw her Charmanders asleep, she curled around them and sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flint's P.O.V.**

It was a sunny day. No clouds in sight, big bright sun was shining, and Magma was excited.

"It's so sunny! A perfect day to go outside and play!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but was there any humans? Just because its a nice day doesn't mean humans can't be around." I mumbled.

"I don't know! That's why we should look! It would be an adventure!" She exclaimed again.

"I'll go if Mom comes..." Ember said quietly.

"Oh, alright. Lets go." Mom sighed. Magma gave a happy yelp as we climbed out of the burrow. There was a gentle breeze that swayed the sweet meadow grass. Magma was right. It was warm. So Magma, Ember, and I play-fought each other.

"I'll beat you this time!" Magma playfully growled at me. Ember quietly watched wide-eyed.

Magma ran at me, her claw glowed as she went in for a scratch. She only knew the moves scratch, growl, and ember. I knew all her moves and smokescreen. I dodged the scratch attack and used an ember. It hit her and she fell over in a growl. Getting up, she tried scratch again. This time I dodged too late and it hit me. So, I leaped into the air and used scratch on Magma. She growled again and used ember. I quickly dodged and scratched before she could attack. She fell over and grunted, "You win.." Then I felt weird. Magma shot up and Ember stared.

Mom voice said, "Flint! Your evolving!" Then I changed. I couldnt see. I felt myslef get taller, my head changed and I got longer claws. Then I could see again. Magma, Ember, and Mom were all staring at me. I noticed I was even taller then Magma and Ember now, but I was still small compared to Mom.

"So, I'm a Charmeleon now?" I asked

"Yep." Mom said. I smiled, and play-fought with Ember and Magma again.


	3. Chapter 3

Today it was a warm day again, but with more wind. I could hear the howling of it, but barley over Ember and Magma scuttling around the burrow. I muttered under my breath, "Can you two be quiet for a minute?" Mom, however, managed to sleep through this. I growled and laid down to see if maybe I could too. But sleep didn't come, and I now could hear howling wind, Ember and Magma, fluttering wings of a flying pokemon, rustling in wild grass(barley), and...some creature, but it was sorta heavy. It was sorta like Mom's footprints. But then the footprints sound died away and I finally got sleep.

"Hey! Flint!" I hear as I wake up from my dream about my dream with a coconut. "Fliiint!" I hear again.

"What..." I mutter.

"Ember and I are going outside, Mom says you have to come with us. So, come on"! Get up!"

I groan as I get up and open my sleepy eyes to see Ember and Magma standing there, eyes wild with excitement. Before I could talk, Magma grabbed my arm and started to pull me as she and Ember scampered out of the burrow. The wind hit me right in the face, giving a cold sting. Then, Magma gave a scratch at me.

"What?" I say when she bounces back from her attack.

"I want a rematch from yesterday." She says confidently, holding her head up with pride.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What about Ember? Does he want a turn?" I say with my head turned towards Ember, who is now shuffling his feet.

"Um...sure I guess..." He mumbles.

"Alright then!" I say and stare at him with narrowed eyes. I give a playful growl to him, and to my surprise, he gives a loud playful growl back. "Ready?" I say, flexing my claws. He nods, and I dash towards him. With panicked eyes, he looks around, as if another pokemon will leap in front of him and defend him. But, of course, no pokemon does, so I give a scratch attack, making him bounce back. In frustration, he runs towards me now, but I dodge before he can scratch at me. He gives an angry, but still playful, growl and does an amazing ember attack. I dodge it, but he whips his head around, chasing me as I run from the fire behind me. Then, I can feel the fire heat as Ember's ember attack hits me. It is surprisingly powerful, because Ember usually has weaker attacks. I leap away once he is finished with that, and use a dragon rage attack. This is a new move for me, I got it when I evolved, so I haven't mastered it yet, but Ember falls back anyway once I hit him. I know dragon rage is a powerful move, and since his is a lot lower level, it must have done some bad damage. In a growl, he gets up. His eyes still blaze with fire, but his body language tells me he's done.

"Your tough." He mutters.

"Yep." I say. Holding my head high with confidence.

"Ok, ok, good battle Ember, but my turn!" Magma says, bouncing up and down with excitment.

"Ok, let's-" but I stop before I finish. A new scent fills the air. Its not a pokemon I know, and I don't think it is a pokemon. But the only thing that isn't a pokemon is...a human.

"Magma, Ember, run." I say with my head whipped towards the scent.

"But why-" Magma starts, but I interrupt, "Go. Now. Humans."

Ember and Magma's' eyes are full of terror as they run, and I follow behind them.

"Go go go!" I scream. We are far from the burrow, so we have a lot to run. I speed up and pick up ember by his scruff area. Magma runs fast enough, so I let her run. I can hear the footsteps loud and clear now, and definitely humans. In the distance I can see the burrows tunnel. _Yes! _I think to myself _Almost there.._I turn my head around and now I can see the humans. There are two of them, a boy and a girl, both with poke-balls, great-balls, and ultra-balls in there hands. They are fast for humans, but they are still a bit behind us. Then as Magma and I run, we reach the burrow. Magma scurries down the tunnel back to the burrow. I follow, but as I step through the beginning of the tunnel I can feel the trainer's footsteps. I let go of Ember's scruff.

"Go." I tell him.

"Flint, I'm not going without you!" He whimpers.

"Go, Ember. I will come back, I promise."

"No, Flint, come with me! There's enough time!" He says as tears start to come down his face.

"I don't think the humans saw two Charmanders, I think they only saw me go and you will be safe. If I go, they will come back and back to this tunnel. Now go Ember!" I say with tears forming in my eyes. I fight them back. Ember now is crying, but he hugs me, then scurries down the tunnel. I stand there, watching him go.

"I will come back..." I mutter as I walk back to the start of the tunnel. Then a ultra-ball hits me. Ultra-balls are hard to fight, but I fight against it anyway.I keep trying, then, amazingly, I escape the Ultra-ball. I scamper out of the tunnel and dash through the open meadow, with the humans following behind. I can hear their voices, and one says, "Man, that thing got out of an ultra-ball!" I can tell it is the male human.

"I'm gonna try this time!" The female says. I try to reach the end of the meadow without another ultra-ball to get out of, but before I reach the edge, another ultra-ball hits me. This time I'm out of breath, so its really hard to fight. But, this time I can't escape and I get captured.


	4. Chapter 4

"Go, Charmeleon!" the female trainer's voice called. I was shot out of the poke-ball headfirst, leaving my head to ram into cold dirt. I staggered to my feet and washed the dirt away. I was up against a Ivysaur, with a black-haired, female trainer. She stared at me, then yelled out,

"Ok Ivysaur, use vine whip!" Vines appeared from the Ivysaur's back, and shot them at me.

"Charmeleon, use ember!" The word ember sticks to me, because of Ember, but I don't use this move. Instead I dodged the vines and dashed around the Ivysaur then scratched it. The Ivysaur whipped around towards me.

"Again, Ivysaur!" The Ivysaur did it again.

"Charmeleon, use dragon rage!" I didn't use that and I dodged the vine whips, then ran toward the Ivysaur and filled my mouth with fire, then shot it out in a flaming ember attack. This hits it and the Ivysaur leaps back, damaged from the fire. It falls down.

"Get up, Ivysaur!" Its trainers calls. The Ivysaur forces himself to his feet. I can tell he's almost done with the battle.

"Finish it off with ember, Charmeleon!" Of course, I use dragon rage instead of that, and the Ivysaur falls over, his eyes are now swirling. He has fainted.

"Charmeleon is the winner!" A voice rings out.

I snort and walk away, only to find my trainer try to send me back. I swiftly dodge the red energy.

"Come on, Charmeleon! Go back in your poke-ball!" She says. I look at my trainer. I haven't seen her face yet. She has blonde hair, wearing a pink shirt and shorts. She shoots the red energy again, and I dodge it. _Maybe I can escape!_ I run across the dirt covered earth. I can see grass up ahead, followed by an oak forest. _Hey! This isn't too far from home!_ I dash into the grass and run towards the forest. This forest had not been far from the prairie, which leads to my home! Then red energy strikes my back, forcing me to go back into the poke-ball. _Next time_ I think, sitting inside the dark area. The only light there was was from the front, where I could see the front of my poke-ball. I see my trainer staring at my poke-ball. "Why don't you listen to me?" She mutters. _Duh! Cause I hate you!_ _You took me away from my home, my mother, my sister, my brother, you took me away from everything and except me to be fine and obey your every command! Yeah right! _I want to scream at her. Why would I listen to her? I had to escape. Somehow. Then she lowers my poke-ball into a bag. I look to the side. I can see a Pidgeotto**, **yawning and about to fall asleep. Maybe he could help me! But I am tired and drift off to sleep, letting myself lay down against the cold, black, hard floor, and dreams eventually come.


End file.
